yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Clarke
Tom Clarke, otherwise known as Sparkles* (born March 17, 1988), is the lead singer and keytar player for the Bristol-based rock band Area 11 and one of the two band members working at the YogTowers, the other being Alex Parvis. He works at the YogTowers as a music and video production manager. Sprinkles* is Sparkles* female persona. Quotes *'Sparkles*': "I can't remember how do you make mushroom soup." Turpster: "Put the mushrooms above the bowl."' Sparkles*': "Yeah, but that's what I did... maybe it's to surround a bowl with mushrooms? Or maybe just a singular mushroom but surrounded with several bowls." *"You know what, Turps? There's really not much chance of me surviving much longer, so...I've got this ender pearl, I might as well go out on my own terms. (Throws the Ender Pearls) Goodbye, cruel woooooorld!" *"Ooh, who's the real king of sparkles? It's me." (After killing Captain Sparkles) *"He's probably gonna try and run awa- no, he's not, he's coming for me. C'mon Panda, let's go!" *"Now the question is, there's a creeper over there. I could use this enderpearl to try and get high, but the last time I tried to use an enderpearl in this game, I *blows up* fuck... fuck..." Parv: "Wow..." Sparkles*: "...fuck." Parv: "...wow..." *'Sparkles*': "I really, really like J-Rock... yeah" *"Parv, why are you so great, I am such a noob" *[[Martyn Littlewood|Martyn] and Turps' Just Dance 4 session] "Oh my god, I'm so hard." *"Thank you guys, for making our dreams a reality... Don't quote me on that!" *"That changed my life," [After Sjin's cover of I Believe In A Thing Called Love] *"Because I'm a Bastard" Trivia *Sparkles* hasn't personally revealed his name, but it was first revealed by Parv in 11 Minutes with Area 11 Volume 1 . *People often mistake Sparkles* for CaptainSparklez, a popular American YouTube gamer, for obvious reasons. *Sparkles* appeared in The Survival Games series and was partnered with Turpster. He also appeared in Crown Conquest, with Parvis. *Sparkles* is an anime fanboy, along with Martyn and Strippin. Sparkles* has stated that he enjoys Sword Art Online, but it is far from being his favourite. *He has an account on this wiki: Ghostofsparkles. *During the Christmas livestreams of December 2012 Tom formed team Sparkles* a group of programmers who he met on twitter. Team Sparkles* made many overlays and counters which were later put on the livestream. *He is a Renowned Smooth Jazz Deployer, deploying smooth jazz at 11:30 sharp every night during the 2012 Christmas Charity Livestream *He admited on the Yogscast Christmas livestream 10/12/2012 admited that he thought Euphemia sounded better sped up and that when his voice was sped up he sounded like a hot chick. *Sprinkles* is his female alterego. *It is also a newly revealed fact that Sparkles* only owns stripey jumpers. *He is a huge fan of t-shirts with cassettes on them. *He has a sister called Katy. *He is known as Sparkles* to pretty much everyone he knows, and uses his birth name only on official documents and by very select friends. *He recently reveald on tumblr that he is ...'Forever alone' (after a fan asked if he was single). *He had a small band before Area 11 which was called Ghost Cassette . *He is the only person in the office with a tattoo. His tattoo is a ghost with a cassette over the face. (It was the same as one of the covers for his old band Ghost Cassette. The EP was called Obsolete.) *Sparkles* won 5 Yognaught Choice Awards. He won in catagories like Best singer, Best smile and Choise Tumblr. (He and Sips both won the most of all which was 5 each). *Sparkles* plays an AX-Synth (keytar) Gallery sparkles_bg.png|Sparkles*' Yogscast avatar. Sparklesworkinghard.jpg|Sparkles* working hard on the new album of Area 11. Sparkles-and-Martyn.png|Sparkles* being spied on by Martyn. Martyn-Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Sparkles* with Martyn and Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Strippin-and-Sparkles.png|Sparkles* is attacked by a wild Strippin during the Christmas Livestreams. Sparkles TeaBagged.png|Sparkles* getting teabagged by Duncan. Christmas Live stream 2012 Sparkles.png|Sparkles* blowing kisses to all his fans Sparkles twitch.tv.png Sparkles Cartoon.jpg|Sparkles* as he appears at the end of the Minecraft Christmas song Sparklesbian.jpg|Sparkles* at Rock City, Nottingham, in early 2011. Sparkles simon and lewis.jpg|Sparkles* with Simon and Lewis during a livestream Sparkle5.png|Sparkles*' Minecraft skin. Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Staff Category:Music Category:Area 11